The MJ Morning Show
The MJ Morning Show was a morning radio show that originated from 93.3 FLZ in Tampa, FL and was also heard in cities such as St. Louis, Jacksonville, and Melbourne. The show was formerly known as "The MJ and BJ Morning Show" until "BJ" left the show. The show features MJ Kelli and sidekicks Froggy, Hurricane "Hitman" Stevens, Fester and Meredith. Dave "Dave the Dwarf" Flood also makes random appearances on the show. The show aired it's final broadcast on Friday February 17, 2012, as Todd Schnitt (MJ) wanted to be fully involved in his other show "The Schnitt Show". Past crew members "Hurricane" Stevens Stevens (born April 1966 in Miami) is the executive technical producer and air personality of the morning show. He is also the webmaster, handling the majority of the content that is posted on the show's official website. He and MJ have been on the show since its inception on February 7, 1994. He started at WFLZ-FM in 1990 as "Boner." Hurricane is currently the Executive Producer of the syndicated Bubba the Love Sponge Morning Show. Fester Fester, formerly known as Moose, is an additional cast member of the MJ Morning Show. In addition to his role on the morning show, Fester (using the name “Tony Fatso”) hosts his own radio show called "On the Grill", heard on Saturday mornings, WFLA, which focuses on barbecue and grilling. He also makes occasional guest appearances on the nationally syndicated Cigar Dave Show, also based out of WFLA. Outside of the radio stations, Fester is also a franchisee of "Planet Beach," a tanning salon in Tampa, FL. As part of a stunt involving frying a turkey in a van, he was reportedly fired on December 18, 2009, but this turned out to be untrue. Froggy 2 Froggy (born November 1980) returned to the show on Wednesday August 16, 2006, after approximately eighteen months away. After originally leaving of the show, he went to Orlando to do a nighttime radio show. He then returned to Tampa to do an evening radio show on another Clear Channel station, 98 Rock (WXTB). Froggy maks prank calls involving a few characters such as Rob Ripple, a roid raged father who can apparently pick up buildings and loves to suplex while flexing his arms to intimidate his prank victims. Another character commonly heard on the morning show is Dementia Don, a 97 year old man with dementia whose decision making is affected by his mental disorder. Other characters portrayed by Froggy include, but are not exclusive to, Maniac Marty, Hal Herman, Donald (an old man who his "neighbor" never helps), and Biscuit the Bodyguard. Meredith Meredith (Born December 1985) is the newest full-time member of the morning show cast. She joined the show in late 2007, after serving as its affiliate producer in Jacksonville at 97.9 KISSFM. Dave The Dwarf Dave "Dave the Dwarf" Flood (born July 5, 1964 (1964-07-05) (age 46)) is a 3-foot, 2-inch dwarf who appears on the show in-studio or on the phone. Dave regularly makes appearances at clubs, parties and other events around the Tampa Bay area. He has one daughter. BJ Harris BJ was the co-host of the MJ & BJ Morning Show until February 7, 2001. Harris now works as the co-host of The Alice Morning Show on 105.9 FM KALC in Denver. Harris appeared in studio with MJ for two reunion shows on Oct. 22 and 23, 2009. Hoover Hoover took over as executive producer after Joey B. left the first time. Froggy 1 Froggy #1 worked at WFLZ on the MJ & BJ Show until 2002 when he relocated with his wife and kids to Miami. Froggy has since been at sister station Y100. Froggy was the executive producer for Kenny and Footy in the Morning on Y100. When Kenny Walker was let go from Y100, Footy retired . Elvis Duran & The Morning Zoo (simulcast from sister station WHTZ Z100 in New York City) began airing on Monday, May 22, 2006, making Miami its first syndicated market. Froggy became a part of the Elvis Duran show, the only cast member not located in the Z100 studios in New York City. Flunkie Flunkie (born September 27, 1979 (1979-09-27) (age 31)) worked with Joey B in Philadelphia before being recommended to MJ for this show. Flunkie played the sounds and music for the show, and also captured audio clips from television and news shows that he played during the broadcast when MJ discusses the stories behind them. Jabberjaw Jabberjaw joined the MJ Morning Show in 2005 as an intern. She is originally from Wisconsin, and MJ commonly checked with her for pronunciations of Wisconsin cities. She was a full-time member of the show. She provided stories for discussion and was an assistant producer. She left the show on Friday August 11, 2006 to take a three-month internship at a Tampa NBC affiliate. Joey B Joey B (born March 17) was the executive producer of the show. On January 4, 2006, he officially returned to the show as executive producer after working at stations in Miami and Philadelphia. He also spent 1998–2001 as the producer of the MJ & BJ Morning Show. He is also referred to by MJ as Executive Reducer instead of his position as Executive Producer. Crotchety Old Man Calls See main article: Crotchety Old Man Calls Gallery MJ BJ Flyer.png|A promotional picture for the MJ Morning Show during its MJ & BJ years, illustrated by Scott Ross. External links *The MJ Morning Show website *The MJ Morning Show fansite (Website replaced by new domain holder) Category:General articles